


Wild Bill

by Gil81



Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gil81/pseuds/Gil81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La fama di essere "il pistolero più veloce e letale che sia mai esistito" è un pesante fardello per Jimmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Bill

“HICKOK!”

Il grido rabbioso proveniva dalla strada. Sembrava quello di una persona che non poteva aspettare. Un uomo furibondo e potenzialmente molto pericoloso. Il silenzio era calato su Main Street, quasi che l'intera cittadina stesse trattenendo il respiro.

Aveva visto la stessa scena ormai decine di volte. Le donne intente a fare acquisti si erano ingobbite, cercando di nascondersi sotto i graziosi cappellini e trascinandosi dietro i figli, per poi correre a nascondersi in casa. Riusciva quasi immaginarle mentre chiudevano la porta e scostavano le tendine per poter vedere quello che accadeva in strada. Il pettegolezzo era succoso.  
Persino lo sguardo di disapprovazione del vecchio Tompkins gli era ormai familiare. L’emporista non provava neppure più a nascondere quello che pensava del branco di orfani che infestavano Sweetwater.  
Come se non fosse stato abbastanza chiaro, si spostò al centro dell’emporio con le mani sui fianchi, appena sopra l'orlo di quel grembiule bianco immacolato che si ostinava a indossare come se da quello dipendesse la sua rispettabilità. Gli fece un cenno imperioso con la testa in direzione della porta.  
“Non voglio guai qui dentro, corriere".

James Butler Hickok rialzò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra per non dire nulla di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi. Gli occhi castani rimasero fissi sul vecchio per un lungo momento, poi annuì. Il passo sembrava strascicato, sulle assi del pavimento, come se i piedi pesassero almeno una tonnellata. Persino l'allegro scampanellio che segnalava l'ingresso o l'uscita di qualcuno dall'emporio gli sembrava il suono lugubre di una campana a morte.

Per evitare che il sole gli ferisse gli occhi sistemò il cappello nero in modo che la lunga tesa gli facesse ombra e solo allora, mentre scendeva i gradini che lo separavano dalla polverosa Main Street, osservò il suo opponente.  
Il modo in cui portava la Colt non dava adito a dubbi: bassa e posizionata in avanti. Pronta all’uso… era un pistolero. Ne aveva visti tanti come lui. Gli abiti logori e impolverati indicavano che era arrivato da poco, la cicatrice sulla guancia destra che probabilmente era già finito nei guai e aveva avuto la peggio. I capelli lunghi erano talmente sudici da rendere difficile distinguerne il colore, ma quegli occhi… quegli occhi azzurri erano inquietanti e lo fissavano senza ritegno.

“E così tu sei quello che ha ucciso Dave Colter” gli disse, il tono pieno di scherno e il pollice della mano sinistra infilato nel cinturone. La destra era libera e non si allontanava mai troppo dal calcio della pistola, come se si aspettasse di doverla usare all’improvviso. "Mi aspettavo un degno opponente e invece guarda qui, mi trovo davanti un maledetto ragazzino" sbottò, apparentemente deluso, salvo per quel ghigno crudele che non aveva mai lasciato il suo viso.

Jimmy si era posizionato a circa cinque metri da lui, ma non sembrava intenzionato ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente. Aveva stretto gli occhi a quell'accusa, ma non si era lasciato provocare.  
La prima pistola a otto anni. A quattordici stringeva già un fucile. Eppure mai prima di allora aveva sentito la fondina così pesante, come se contenesse un macigno. Un peso difficile da portare in giro: era consapevole del fatto che prima o poi avrebbe finito per schiacciarlo.  
“Sono stato costretto" rispose, senza sbilanciarsi troppo. Sapeva che cosa stava per succedere, ma stava ancora tentando di evitarlo. Tutti lo stavano guardando, sentiva i loro occhi addosso. Era certo del fatto che gli avrebbero dato dell’assassino: odiava già quel nomignolo che gli avevano affibbiato. Wild Bill. Lui che veniva preso in giro dai compagni perché non sopportava lo sporco e non diceva parolacce. Lui che accompagnava sempre Emma ad ascoltare il sermone domenicale. Era soltanto Jimmy, per i ragazzi alla stazione. Non c’era nessun ‘Wild Bill’.

“Wild Bill Hickok” rise il pistolero, scuotendo il capo come se fosse stata una battuta divertente. “Non l'avrei mai creduto possibile, se non fosse stato per quella" aggiunse, indicando con un cenno del capo la Colt dal manico d'avorio che pendeva bassa dal fianco del giovane corriere. "Il segno distintivo del Selvaggio Hickok... il mio trofeo, dopo che ti avrò ucciso."  
“Non intendo battermi” rispose stoicamente il ragazzo, la fronte aggrottata. "Tornatene da dove sei venuto, non sono in cerca di guai." Doveva pur fare un tentativo. Infondo sperava davvero che quel tizio sparisse, lasciandolo finalmente in pace. Tutto quello che voleva era prendere le ultime casse da Tompkins e tornare alla stazione. Aveva fatto una promessa allo sceriffo Sam Cain: doveva rigare dritto.

“Ma sentitelo, il poppante” ridacchiò il pistolero, risucchiando rumorosamente della saliva marrone come i suoi denti marci di tabacco da masticare, che poi sputò sul terreno polveroso in direzione del suo opponente, in segno di disprezzo. “Questo duello finirà su tutti i libri di storia invece. Sarò io quello che avrà messo fine al regno del terrore del Temibile Hickok. Io soltanto. Se non vuoi che mi metta a sparare all'impazzata, colpendo una di quelle gentili signore che ci stanno spiando dalle finestre, sarà il caso che mi accontenti."  
Non gli aveva staccato gli occhi di dosso neppure per un momento. Sembrava un rapace pronto a calare sulla sua preda: il sorriso fintamente allegro non combaciava affatto con quello sguardo freddo e inquietante. "Morirai presto, non preoccuparti."

Le labbra del ragazzo si strinsero di nuovo e la fronte si aggrottò ulteriormente. Neppure lui pareva intenzionato a offrire il fianco debole al pistolero… e non gli uscì di bocca neppure una parola. Si limitò ad annuire, un movimento secco e quasi forzato, prima di spostare la giacca con la mano destra, così da rendergli più facile l'accesso al calcio della Colt.

Fu tutto quello di cui l’altro aveva bisogno. Un'espressione trionfale gli illuminò il viso per un istante, prima che si tendesse di nuovo in una smorfia concentrata. I secondi parvero dilatarsi, i rumori della strada scomparire, mentre i due pistoleri si fronteggiavano, al centro di quell'ammasso di casette irregolari che a malapena poteva essere definito una città.

In quei momenti sembrava che la spensieratezza e la gioventù di Jimmy Hickok non fossero mai esistite. Osservava il suo opponente, senza fretta alcuna, almeno in apparenza. Cercava d'innervosirlo, di fare in modo che fosse lui a compiere la prima mossa, forse proprio per fare la pace con il suo animo tormentato. Non aveva voluto lui quel duello. Non gli servivano altri fantasmi a ricordargli che non avrebbe mai avuto pace a quel mondo.

Agli occhi degli astanti invece accadde tutto molto velocemente. Era un istinto, quello di sparare, che sembrava innato nel giovane corriere. Una contrazione della mano del pistolero l'aveva avvisato del fatto che stava per estrarre. Ma Hickok era più veloce. Lo era sempre stato. Così scrivevano di lui: il pistolero più veloce e letale del West. Il suo modo di sparare era diverso da quello di tutti gli altri. Estrasse la Colt dal manico d'avorio, ma non tese il braccio in avanti come ci si sarebbe aspettati. Piegò il gomito all'altezza della vita, il pollice che già tirava indietro il cane. Non attese neppure che scattasse il meccanismo di bloccaggio: lasciò scivolare via il pollice, liberando la pallottola che, in uno sbuffo di fumo, andò a conficcarsi nel petto di quello sconosciuto.

Una rosa cremisi si allargò velocemente sulla camicia del pistolero che, con espressione stupita, ancora faticava a credere di essere stato colpito. Come aveva fatto? Non aveva neppure preso la mira!  
Cadde in ginocchio in mezzo alla polvere, la bocca semi aperta e gli occhi azzurri fissi sull’uomo che lo aveva ucciso. Non era più un poppante quello che lo fronteggiava. Sembrava proprio quello che tanti libri avevano descritto: un portatore di morte, molto più vecchio della sua età.

Crollò esanime solo pochi istanti dopo, senza riuscire a vedere che Hickok gli si era avvicinato, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui.

“Dannazione, Jimmy!” sbottò lo sceriffo Cain, appena rientrato da un giro di perlustrazione. Smontò da cavallo e gettò a terra il cappello con un gesto stizzito. “Che diamine è successo qui?"

“Non so neppure quale fosse il suo nome" mormorò il ragazzo, gli occhi fissi su quella chiazza rossa che si andava allargando sotto il cadavere dell'ennesimo uomo che avrebbe popolato i suoi incubi. "Voleva uccidere Wild Bill... ho cercato di evitarlo, ma ha minacciato di mettersi a sparare all'impazzata..."

Sam sbuffò, scuotendo il capo e facendo un cenno con la mano al becchino, che già s’affacciava dalla sua bottega, pronto a mettersi al lavoro. "Finirai anche tu come lui un giorno, se non la smetti" disse quindi al corriere, senza mostrare alcun cenno di comprensione rispetto a quanto gli era stato appena riferito. "Ho promesso a Emma che avrei tentato di salvarti, ma non riuscirai a sfuggire per sempre al tuo nome, se continui così. La gente non dimenticherà tanto facilmente Wild Bill. Ce ne sarà sempre un altro pronto a sfidarti per prendere il tuo posto."

Un paio d’occhi castani si puntarono su di lui come per recriminare… e quasi lo sceriffo ci sperò. Ma Jimmy Hickok si limitò ad annuire, abbassando ulteriormente il cappello sulla fronte e alzandosi in piedi senza aprire bocca. Sam rimase a fissarlo mentre si allontanava in direzione del carro che lo avrebbe riportato alla stazione di posta di Sweetwater. Curvo, come se un peso enorme gli gravasse sulle spalle, il passo pesante, apparentemente molto più vecchio dei suoi vent'anni.  
Mentre il becchino si avvicinava, Sweetwater iniziò a bisbigliare.

Assassino. Hickok. Il Selvaggio. Omicida.

Sam Cain si rialzò scuotendo il capo, le mani sui fianchi e quella spilla di latta sul petto che brillava sotto i raggi di quel sole impietoso. “Dannazione a te, ragazzo” mormorò, la voce carica di amarezza. “Dannazione a te.”

**Author's Note:**

> Le leggende su Wild Bill non si contano. Eppure in questo breve racconto ho preferito utilizzare informazioni storiche provenienti dal libro "The plainsman Wild Bill Hickok – The life story of the deadliest and toughest frontier sheriff the West ever knew" scritto da Frank J. Wilstach.  
> Il caro amico di Hickok, Buffalo Bill Cody, lo definì "il pistolero più veloce e letale che sia mai vissuto". Nel libro viene spiegato il modo molto particolare in cui sparava, che ho descritto - si spera al meglio - nel racconto qui sopra. Hickok riusciva a prendere la mira senza perdere tempo ad allungare il braccio ed era quindi riuscito ad eliminare tutti i movimenti superflui: ecco il motivo per cui ha potuto uccidere quasi cento uomini, in un'epoca in cui non esistevano mitragliatori né pistole automatiche.  
> I fan del nostro gioco di ruolo e del telefilm di riferimento "I ragazzi della prateria" avranno sicuramente familiarità con il tentativo di "salvare" il giovane Jimmy Hickok da un nome che non prometteva niente di buono. Come la storia c'insegna però, il giovane corriere non seppe o non volle finire nel dimenticatoio, facendo parlare di sé per anni, ben oltre la sua morte. Come fu ucciso? Ormai quasi cieco da una malattia degenerativa agli occhi, Hickok sedeva al tavolo da poker in un saloon di Deadwood, per la prima volta offrendo la schiena alla porta. Jack McCall, dalla storia definito un “vile assassino”, entrò dopo aver notato la presenza del mito del West e gli sparò alle spalle senza preavviso. In mano lo sceriffo di Deadwood aveva una coppia di assi e una di otto: da allora questa combinazione di carte viene chiamata “la mano del morto”. Ho visitato la tomba di Wild Bill a Deadwood, trovandoci sopra sigarette, messaggi e monete lasciati dai suoi fan. Sulla lapide la seguente scritta: "Killed by the assassin Jack McCall - Deadwood City - Black Hills - August 2, 1876”. Ancora oggi, oltre cento anni dopo la sua morte, James Butler Hickok è ricordato come uno dei più grandi eroi del Far West.


End file.
